<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《余烬》（米神） by Somteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832329">《余烬》（米神）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen'>Somteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Somtenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《余烬》（米神）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　是夜，人间的夜。</p><p>　　银光流溢的神祗坐在约柜上，四周不知经历过什么，只余一片断壁残垣的废墟。这里毫无疑问曾是犹太人供奉他们的神祗的神庙，而此刻神庙的穹顶上裂开一个巨大的缺口，清冷的月辉透过裂缝，在神明的身上流转。</p><p>　　当米迦勒接到神谕赶来此地时，看到的就是这么一副景象。</p><p>　　他犹如晴空霹雳般怔在原地，一时间不知是否该出声问询。</p><p>　　近乎同一时间，米迦勒发现那流溢在神身上的光彩并非月光，而是某种陌生材质制成的锁链。</p><p>　　“神…？”</p><p>　　“你来了，米迦勒。”神终于睁开双眼，不含有任何多余的情绪，神说：“到我跟前来。”</p><p>　　米迦勒走近了，他回避了神的视线，却发现神平素里整洁的长袍出现了不太明显的褶皱，似乎连祂的发丝都比往常更加凌乱。</p><p>　　他不知道在神身上发生了什么，心中隐约浮现出一阵担忧。</p><p>　　“您被人囚禁此地？”米迦勒直白地问出了心底的话。</p><p>　　神并未言语，仅是颔首认同了这个疑问。</p><p>　　“究竟是谁？胆敢？！”</p><p>　　但是又有谁有能力囚禁一位主神呢？</p><p>　　祂作出回答：“这是迦南神留下的东西，这锁链只对神起作用，神性愈强，便愈是难以挣脱。”</p><p>　　米迦勒自然是知道那位异教神明的，并且对主与迦南神不合的事情也早有耳闻。只是他从未想过有一天自己的神会落在异教手中，这足以撼动他以往坚定的认知。</p><p>　　“我能为您做些什么？”米迦勒朝神明半跪，化身在地上的他隐去了羽翼，只有头顶的光环还宣告着他身为天使的身份。</p><p>　　“你是我信任的大君之一，孩子。”神伸手托起米迦勒的下颌，用一贯温柔的目光注视着自己的造物。</p><p>　　“这就是我召唤你来的原因，我需要你帮我暂时降低神性。”</p><p>　　米迦勒不由得逾矩地去看了神的面貌，那隐于深远时空中的面容具象地烙在他的瞳孔中，由浅而深地唤醒他心乱如麻，喉咙情不自禁地做出吞咽的动作。</p><p>　　“降低，神性？”</p><p>　　“是的。”神放下手，转而去梳理自己垂落胸前的长发，“知道该如何做吗？”</p><p>　　米迦勒脑海中浮现出一个大胆的猜想，但他不敢说出口，亦不敢细想，那是对他最伟大神明的亵渎。</p><p>　　“米迦勒…不知。”</p><p>　　神祗注意到了对方躲闪的目光，自己纯洁无瑕的孩子自然是羞于开口的，然而事到如今也只有这一种法子。</p><p>　　“我便告诉你罢。”神缓慢而淡然地将长发撩回身后，若有似无地勾起一抹浅笑，“模仿人类的交合，你与我。”</p><p>　　米迦勒闻言立刻绷紧了身子，双眼大睁，两颊浮现两片绯红，他不可置信地喊出声：“我、我怎能对您做出这等亵渎之事？！”</p><p>　　“无碍，我不会怪罪于你。”</p><p>　　米迦勒动摇了，他自知自己没有神认为的那般纯洁懵懂，否则此刻怎会阵脚大乱，如同一萁被颠翻的豆子。</p><p>　　神的首肯拨动了那根心弦，但又与他一直以来恪守的铁则相悖，两种矛盾激烈地扭在一起，令他不知该如何是好。</p><p>　　待米迦勒回过神来时，他已经握住了神明的手腕，将其拉下了约柜。</p><p>　　锁链哐哐作响。</p><p>　　水银般的发丝散落在米迦勒的手臂上，冰冰凉凉的触感，好似夜风微拂，他怀着隐秘的慌张情绪，压低了嗓音在神的耳畔低语道：“…我可以亵渎您吗？”</p><p>　　“我允许了。”神不轻不重的声音回应了米迦勒。</p><p>　　神被夹在米迦勒和约柜之间的空隙中，祂拨弄了一下被拖到地上的锁链，不知名的金属叮叮当当，神明抬起一只白净的足抵在米迦勒的腹上向后推了推。</p><p>　　“太窄了。”神说。</p><p>　　米迦勒这才注意到自己与神过近的距离，他舔舐了一下干燥的唇瓣，依言退开了些。</p><p>　　在有了适当的空间后，神祗这才调整了一个令自己舒心的姿势，祂背对米迦勒，变相地不让对方能够正面看着自己。</p><p>　　“您这是？”</p><p>　　米迦勒勾起一缕散落在面前的银色长发，俯身轻嗅神明发丝间夹杂着的乳香与没药的味道。</p><p>　　“交合的时候，我不想被你看见表情。”神明任了米迦勒的动作，祂将手臂搭在约柜上。</p><p>　　米迦勒看着面前长袍下隐隐约约的白皙脊背，感觉喉咙中有些发痒。看不见神的脸也好，免得自己在半途羞得无地自容，让神看了笑话。</p><p>　　他大胆地撩起神下身的袍子，露出未着寸缕的修长双腿，他只觉自己的眼中胀满了白色的东西，两眼却有些发黑，几乎快在眼前过于有冲击力的景象下晕厥过去。</p><p>　　在内心深深唾弃了一下自己后，米迦勒稳了稳心神，将一只手搭在了神祗的腰侧，手上的触感有力而柔软，他无法想出任何形容词。</p><p>　　米迦勒抬起另一只手，他庆幸自己的指甲并不长，圆润的食指探入了神祗两腿间的隐秘部位，即使未经任何润滑却依旧可以轻易地进去。他在包裹着手指的温暖触感中有些恍惚，搭在对方腰上的手紧了紧，如实传递着自己不安定的心情。</p><p>　　神没有出声也没有任何动作，仿佛默许着将身体完全交由他来处置，这使米迦勒再次信心倍增。</p><p>　　米迦勒继续坚定而缓慢地开垦着从未有人涉足的神秘土地，压抑着内心由亵神带来的犯罪快感，他顾忌着神明的感受，或者说私心想将这段时间延长一些，每一步动作都显得慎重。</p><p>　　温润而有些紧致的甬道严丝合缝地裹着他的指节，让米迦勒前所未有地产生了如此贴近自己虔诚信仰的神明的感受，这同时也令过去的某些刻板印象濒临破灭、溃不成军。</p><p>　　什么教条，什么规矩，全然忘却于脑后，他现在一心只想让那圣洁的白沾染上自己的颜色。</p><p>　　这是亵渎，是荒谬的妄想。</p><p>　　但这是被神明允许的，不是么？</p><p>　　天使在心中如此说服自己，终于将整根手指都没入了暖穴之中。他平时连神的面貌都不可得见，此时却能够如此清晰地看见神明的身体吞吐他手指的艷丽光景。</p><p>　　啊…。米迦勒低声喟叹，为此入迷。</p><p>　　他抽出食指，在甬道的入口关闭之前再将两根手指塞了进去，指腹贴合着密道的墙壁细致而认真地摩挲，同时也观察着神明的反应。</p><p>　　即使米迦勒现在看不见神祗的表情，但他仍然发现祂搭在约柜上的手指微微屈起了些。</p><p>　　云翳散去，月光清丽地投下明辉，映照出银发下那截白如象牙般的脖颈，不禁令他产生了一种自己在侵犯神像的错觉。</p><p>　　为了否认这种错觉，米迦勒情不自禁地低身吻在了脖颈的肌肤上，他再次闻到了没药的肃穆淡香，嘴唇下的皮肤似乎紧绷了一瞬，转而又放松了下来，随之而来的还有神不含愠怒意味的呵责：</p><p>　　“别做多余的事，米迦勒。”</p><p>　　他不知怎地竟失笑了，甚至毫无反省的意思，该庆幸此刻神也看不见他嘴边的笑意：“是。”</p><p>　　怀抱着某种微妙而奇怪的快乐，他将手指抽离穴内，抵在入口，同时伸出舌尖舔在方才落吻的位置上。</p><p>　　“你。”</p><p>　　神只来得及吐出一个音节，剩下的词汇便戛然而止地被猛然进入体内的异物堵住了。</p><p>　　“怎么了？吾神？”</p><p>　　米迦勒转换为双手扶住对方腰肢的姿势打趣道，他此刻束在脑后的红发也散开垂下，与对方的银发交缠一起，仿若溢出地壳的炽热岩浆汇入了月光下的冷潭之中。</p><p>　　神的耳尖微微泛红，手指扣在约柜沿上紧了松，松了紧，终于泄出一声叹息：“你……继续。”</p><p>　　米迦勒环抱住伏在身下的神明，两具人界的化外肉身紧密相交，那不可言说的快感终于破土而出，催促他继续做着亵神的使命。</p><p>　　“谨遵神旨。”</p><p>　　灵魂近乎在岩浆中沸腾，乖顺的物件已化为肮脏的凶器，不愿停留在浅尝辄止的位置，而是贪得无厌地想要更多。</p><p>　　一只被火焰灼烧的蝴蝶摇摇欲坠，扑棱着残存的蝶翅化为一颗小小的火星，视死如归般撞入冰冷彻骨的暗泉之中。</p><p>　　满天燃烧的蝴蝶如流星般陨坠，尸骨已沉，而余烬却生生不息，亿万余烬中隐藏的火花挣脱了束缚，在他鼓动的心核中噼啪作响。</p><p>　　异物乐此不疲地做着嵌合的动作，锁链在晃动下发出金属摩擦的声音，点滴液体慢慢渗出，暧昧的水声被锁链的声响掩盖。</p><p>　　与神的肌肤之亲令米迦勒情迷意乱，他仿佛深埋在静谧无声的宇宙中，不断下沉，一如那翩然落下的渺小灰烬，渴望着与伟大的宇宙融为一体。</p><p>　　纠缠不休的火焰将一切都搅乱了，他在引火自焚。</p><p>　　即使是在与强敌的战斗中，也从未有过这样近乎窒息的心悸，但这种感觉此刻却并不令他畏惧，他只是在宇宙深处静静地燃烧着，他是灰烬。</p><p>　　米迦勒将自己埋入了神的最深处，虔诚地亲吻神的头发。</p><p>　　“我可以射在您的体内吗？”他犹如一个在等待审判的罪人，恳求着询问自己的罪责。</p><p>　　神依旧目视前方，使祂的孩子无法得见祂的神情。在片刻沉默后，神道：“我允许了。”</p><p>　　在他至高无上的主的赦令下，米迦勒终于不再克制任何，他安心地放任自己在热浪中不断下沉，直至到达滚烫的地心。</p><p>　　庞大的满足感随着沸腾的快乐喷薄而出，米迦勒停下了动作，将他的一切都毫无遮掩地交待给自己的神。</p><p>　　“唔…。”</p><p>　　再一次庆幸神背对着自己，米迦勒不用此地无银三百两地掩住自己通红的脸。</p><p>　　与此同时，锁链上传来了“咔擦”的断裂的声音。</p><p>　　囚禁神祗的锁链终于宣告终结，分离崩析化为月下的点点星光，消散在暧昧尚存的空气中。</p><p>　　“失、失礼了。”</p><p>　　米迦勒如梦初醒般离开了神的身体，并帮神将身下长袍整理回整洁的模样，他退后两步，朝着神半跪下来。</p><p>　　神转过身来，抚平自己的衣袍，在祂的脸上看不出任何情欲的痕迹，就好像方才的一切都未发生过一样。</p><p>　　祂无言地露出浅淡的微笑，朝米迦勒勾了勾手指，米迦勒有些羞赧地低着头挪了过去。</p><p>　　神理了理米迦勒略显凌乱的鬓发，一边梳理着一边将手伸向对方的颅后，将他散开的头发重新束成一股。</p><p>　　当然，祂也没有错过米迦勒再次涨红的脸。</p><p>　　“你想忘记今日之事吗？”</p><p>　　祂收回手，拍了拍面前这颗红色的脑袋。</p><p>　　米迦勒知道，神有的是办法让他忘记今天发生的一切，他也知道自己不该产生多余的杂念。但是——</p><p>　　红发天使抿了抿嘴唇，如实回答：“不。”</p><p>　　神闻言只是温和地看着他，点了点头。</p><p>　　“那便回去罢。”</p><p>　　米迦勒睁大双眼，可耻地感到欣喜起来。余烬的种子在他心底发芽，结出了一只小小的蝴蝶，缓慢地复燃。</p><p>　　“是！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>